One Touch
by MarthaMars
Summary: Dumbledore gives Harry 'The Talk'. I know it's a cliche but this one has a twist. What if the only reason anyone realised Harry needed 'The Talk' was because of Voldermort? Small amount of slash just kissing . HP/RW. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I EVER owned the rights to Harry Potter, no matter how much I dream I do. That right belongs to Her Royal Highness J.K Rowling and her Royal Knights at Warner Bros. It's probably better that way. Her characters just wouldn't be safe with me….*evil cackle*. Any way, I don't own it so DON'T sue me!! Please?**_

_**Warnings: Embarrassing topics. Hints of M/M no actual slash in this chapter. **_

_**A/N: Heay! Well this was just something that popped into my mind the other day and I HAD to write it down. I know it's a cliché subject but I do add a new twist to it. Now for the most important part of my message I am BORROWING an idea here from Cocoa-Snape that Voldermort can do more with the Dark Mark than just calling his followers to him. While you do not need to read her story to follow mine I strongly recommend you do read it any way as It's brilliantly written. It's called "Light On The Dark Side Of Me." There is a sequel also, which is just as good, but try to read the first one anyway. Now enjoy the story, I hope it makes you squirm. Please Review. **_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Narrative: **_

"_Crucio!", a blond haired man was twitching violently on the ground in front of Voldermort. For one long minute the curse was held. When he lifted the curse the Death Eater crawled on his knees to kiss the hems of the darkest Lord in a Century. _

"_Get up!" the wizard commanded. _

"_Yes my Lord." Harry looked around the bleak room he was seeing with confusion. He wasn't sure why he was seeing all these visions but ever since the summer they had increased with disturbing regularity. He had one almost every other night. They were useful at times, at others they were just a pain. Both literarily and figuratively. He would often feel a diluted version of the cruciatus when Voldermort would cast it upon his Death Eaters. _

"_Come here Lucius, give me your arm." Lucius Malfoy limped, as gracefully as a Malfoy can limp, towards his Lord, extending his left arm. Lord Voldermort reached out and touched his want tip to the dark mark burned on Lucius' skin. However Voldermort did not seem to be calling his followers to him as Harry had expected. Quiet the opposite in fact. Harry was confused as Lucius' face contorted in an unusual expression. Harry did not understand until he felt his stomach flip. The feelings intensified and Harry felt a new sensation of weight between his legs. Unbeknownst to Harry he was groaning in his sleep. The feelings stopped when he heard Lucius whimper and a dark spot formed on the front of his trousers. Voldermort released Lucius' arm and the man stepped back from is master breathing heavily. _

"_Thank-you my Lord." Lucius gushed. _

"_Your master knows how to reward those loyal to him does he not?" _

"_Yes my Lord. You do. Thank-you again my Lord for that gift."_

"_Very well Lucius. Go!" Lucius bowed low and backed out of the room. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Harry woke up with a gasp. What the hell had that been? The feelings he had experienced had been mind blowing. Harry moved to get out of thee bed but flushed when he realised his pants were stuck to him. _

'_Oh My God! I haven't wet the bed since I was 9! Now what am I going to do?' _

Mumbling a cleaning spell he had just learned in charms and then a drying charm Harry got out of his bed; a blush firmly implanted on his face. Harry grabbed his dressing gown and slippers and left the tower to go see Dumbledore. The Headmaster had made him promise to go to him immediately after he had any visions.

The corridors where empty of anyone on his way to the stone guardian, guarding access to Dumbledore's office. When he got there he sighed and started listing off random sweets.

"…fizzing whissbies…blood pops…mars bars…lion bar…pu…" the guardian moved for him and Harry didn't wait for the guardian to open fully before launching himself up the steps. _'I mean really…Lion Bars as a pass word…even for Dumbledore that's just ridiculous._' Harry couldn't resist rolling his eyes. When he got to the door he knocked and waited for Dumbledore to invite him in.

"Come in Harry…", Dumbledore called out. Harry walked in rather timidly when he saw Snape sitting in a chair to the left.

"…sit down. Would you like some tea?" Dumbledore conjured up a tea set and Harry sat down accepting a blue patterned cup.

"Now, Harry, what seems to be the problem my boy?"

"I had another vision sir…" said Harry, glancing at Snape. Dumbledore sat up a little straighter.

"…Voldermort was there with Mr. Malfoy." Harry blushed when he remembered what Lucius had looked like while Voldermort had done that thing with his wand.

"Get on with it Mr. Potter. What happened in the meeting?" Snape all but demanded of Harry.

"Easy Severus…", muttered the Headmaster. Harry gulped.

"Not much happened Professor. When the vision started Voldermort was cursing Mr. Malfoy. He was using the cruciatus…"

"Did you feel it?" Dumbledore interrupted. Harry just nodded his head.

"I'm alright now though. I can't feel it at all." Severus Snape raised an eye-brow at that.

"Go on Harry…", prompted Dumbledore.

"Err…well afterwards he called Mr. Malfoy over to him and asked for his arm. He, Voldermort that is, touched his wand to it…"

"Calling the some more Death Eaters no doubt." Said Severus. Once again Harry blushed.

"Err…no Professor, he did something…I don't know what…he wasn't calling his followers anyway."

"Don't be obtuse Potter. Of course he was calling his followers. The dark mark doesn't do anything el…" Snape paused. He looked at Harry properly for the first time, observing him as though he was a complex potions ingredient, well maybe not complex…

"What is it Severus?" Dumbledore was looking quiet curious now also.

"He wasn't calling his followers sir…" Harry spoke up again, "…It was just Voldermort and Mr. Malfoy before Voldermort dismissed him. I woke up then." Harry blushed again remembering how he had wet his bed. How embarrassing.

"So what did he do then Harry, Severus?" Harry looked at Snape in confusion when he didn't answer Dumbledore instead a blush of his own appearing on his cheeks. Harry nearly fell out of his seat seeing that.

"Sir…" Harry spoke up again, "…I'm not entirely sure what he did to Mr. Malfoy only that it felt *cough* good but Mr. Malfoy eh…*cough cough*…wet himself." Dumbledore looked directly at him for a moment but looked away when Severus had a coughing fit.

"*cough cough*…Lucius…*cough*…wet…*cough cough*…ha…*cough cough*…" Eventually Severus gained control over himself again.

"Well that's one way of putting it." Severus said. Harry was blushing again but this time it was due to his embarrassment of not understanding what was going on.

"What?…sir I don't understand…" both men were looking at Harry now.

"Harry, when you say Mr. Malfoy…eh…soiled himself…did you say that to be polite or…" Dumbledore left the sentence hanging, sending a look to Severus to ensure he would not relapse and have another 'coughing fit'.

"Sir, what do you mean? I don't understand. What's so funny anyway?" Harry was getting touchy about the subject thinking they were making fun of wetting yourself and Harry was pretty sensitive to that at the minute.

"You misunderstood Harry. No one is laughing…" he said shooting another look in Severus' direction. "…I merely want to know if you described Mr. Malfoy's reaction to whatever Voldermort did was out of politeness?"

"I was not being err polite sir. He really did wet himself. I mean there was a wet spot on his trousers…"Harry trailed off.

"Mr. Potter, the only other thing the Dark Mark will do when the Dark Lord touches his want to it is send waves of pleasure through whoever it is he is pointing his wand at." Snape explained.

"Oh…" Harry said.

"Severus I will talk to tomorrow. Harry please stay a moment longer." Snape nodded and left promptly. Harry however, was convinced he heard Snape chuckle as he walked past him. That was annoying.

"Sir?" Harry asked.

"Harry tell me something did your Aunt or Uncle ever give you 'The Talk'?" Dumbledore asked peering over his half-moon glassed to see a squirming Harry.

"The what sir?" Harry looked curiously at his Headmaster.

"They may have called it something different. 'The Birds and the Bees' perhaps." Dumbledore guessed.

"Eh, no sir. They never mentioned anything like that before to me."

"Alright Harry we will try an easier question. Did your relatives ever tell you how babies where made?" Harry blushed Weasley red.

"Oh thaat…yes. My Uncle told me once."

"That's good. Very good. Did you understand it all?"

"Erm…*cough*…not really sir. He just told me not sit stick 'it' near a girl or she would have a fr…err baby and that I'd be responsible for it." Dumbledore who had been smiling frowned again.

"Well that won't do. Okay Harry here's the mechanics of making a baby. When two people who love each other want a baby, or sometimes even when they don't want a child, they will have what is known as sex." Harry wanted the ground to swallow him up hole.

"The man will use his penis to penetrate a woman's vagina. After some time the man will ejaculate his sperm into the woman. There, the sperm will travel to the woman's womb and join with her egg. These two ingredients make a baby. Nine months later a baby boy or girl will be born. Are you following this Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"*cough* eh yes sir…but…well…"

"Ask you question Harry. That's what this talk is all about."

"…eh…I understand most of that but eh…ejaculate? What does that mean?" Harry asked. Dumbledore looked him up and down once again.

"Perhaps I should back up a bit. Okay, when a boy is beginning to mature into a young man his body will make several changes. His voice will deepen, he will start to grow hair over many parts of his body and he will likely have a growth spurt of some kind. These are some of the physical changes you will have noticed yourself. Now inside the body is a different thing entirely. Your penis will now begin to serve a second function to allowing water to pass. Your body will start to form sperm and these will be produced and stored in your testis until you have use of them. You will find that at certain times you will become more aware of your penis than ever before. After awhile you will find it becomes hard. You may experience wet dreams…"

"Eh….wet dreams?" This Harry was curious about.

"Yes these are dreams where you might be imagining an intense pleasure of some kind. Sometimes you will remember the dream, other times you wont."

"Why are they called wet dreams?" Harry asked.

"Well Harry while you a dreaming your penis will become erect, that is it will become hard and may stand away from your body slightly, then at a particularly intense moment you will ejaculate. This is your sperm being released from your testis through your penis. It is a sticky white fluid. In the beginning many boys are embarrassed because they feel like they wet the bed. But this is not the case."

At first Harry was relieved to know he had not wet his bed as he had thought but then he remembered why exactly he had 'ejaculated' in the first place. Harry moaned and put his head in his hands.

"What is it my boy?"

"I've had one. I thought…like you just said, I thought I'd wet the bed…"

"Well then it must be a relief is it not to realise that was not the case." Dumbledore inquired.

"I'd have preferred if I had…" Harry exclaimed.

"Why do you say that my boy?"

"…because, it means that Voldermort gave me my first wet dream!!! I'd preferred to have wet the bed!!"

"Oh Harry, this is not something to be ashamed of. You feel the pain of the cruciatus through your visions it stands to reason you would feel whatever it is that Voldermort did to Lucius Malfoy. It was a reaction, nothing else." Harry looked up hopefully at Dumbledore who was smiling down at him over his glasses. He sat up straight in his seat again and tried to smile back. It came out as a slight frown though, despite his best efforts.

"It's okay Harry. It's not a bad thing." said Dumbledore.

"Alright sir. Alright." Harry whispered. It was obvious he didn't believe it, but, maybe with time he would realise the truth.

"Now Harry is there anything else you want to ask me or talk to me about?"

"No sir…" he gulped, fidgeting on his chair, "…that's it."

"Good good. Off you go then. It is still quiet late."

"Goodnight sir."

"Sleep well Harry. Oh and Harry…" Dumbledore paused while Harry turned back around to face him from standing at the door, "…if you think of any more questions or you just want to talk feel free to come up to me at any time."

"Yes sir. Thank-you sir." Harry turned back around and left Dumbledore's office.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: let me know what you think. I was going for completely embarrassing but It didn't work out that way exactly. Oh well. Please review, and do try to have a look at Cocoa-Snape's story. It is worth the read. :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I EVER owned the rights to Harry Potter, no matter how much I dream I do. That right belongs to Her Royal Highness J.K Rowling and her Royal Knights at Warner Bros. It's probably better that way. Her characters just wouldn't be safe with me….*evil cackle*. Any way, I don't own it so DON'T sue me!! Please?**

**Warnings: Slash. Small amount of language. **

**A/N: Heay, well this was supposed to be a one-shot but It kinda has a life of its own. Pleas enjoy. **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Harry's POV:**

That was weird. Harry shuddered walking down the corridor towards Gryffindor tower.

"Veni, vidi, vici." he mumbled and walked into his common room. Trudging back upstairs to his bed he looked at his sheets again realising for the first time there was a stain on the duvet but not on the sheets below him. _'How did I not notice that?'_ he thought to himself. Shrugging Harry got into his bed, after casting another cleaning spell this time on the duvet and not on his trousers, and fell asleep. He was certain that after he got over his exhaustion he would feel mortally embarrassed about tonight's events. He would need all his energy tomorrow to keep up the constant blush that he was sure to have.

"Heay Harry where were you last?" Ron asked Harry the next morning at breakfast. Hermione

Leaned forward on the table trying to hear better.

"With Dumbledore." I whispered.

"Did you have another vision?" Asked Hermione.

"Yea."

"What happened?" asked Ron. I didn't want to tell them but there were a few things he wanted to clear up.

"…I'll tell you later. In the dorms." Thankfully it was a Saturday so they didn't have any classes to worry about.

"Spill." Hermione said when we walked into our dorm room. There was no one else in there thankfully but still Hermione cast a locking and silencing charm on the door none the less.

I sat on the bed and collected my thoughts.

"Well it started off with Voldermort casting crucio on Lucius Malfoy…"

"Are you alright Harry?" interrupted Hermione.

"…yea I'm fine. Any way when that finished he called Malfoy closer and pressed his wand to his Dark Mark."

"Then what?" Asked Ron. I just stared at the ground. This was embarrassing.

"*cough* eh guys, don't laugh okay."

"Harry why would we laugh? Your visions are quiet serious. We know that." Hermione said. Ron nodded in agreement.

"Okay. Well Voldermort's Dark Mark does more than just call his followers…"

"What else can it do?" Ron had a very confused expression on his face.

"*cough cough* err…well eh…it gives eh….*cough*…pleasure…" Ron's face screwed up at that.

"Pleasure Harry?" Asked Hermione.

"Yea eh…you know eh…sexual pleasure…" Ron started spluttering. My face was so red it hurt.

"Oh!" Squeaked Hermione.

"Eh, Harry…" started Ron.

"Yea?" I asked.

"…don't you normally feel what Voldermort does to his followers through your scar?"

"Yea…" I whispered. I was not surprised when I heard Ron was grossed out.

"Eww….That's just wrong!" He exclaimed.

"Ron stop that! You know Harry can't help what goes on in those visions!" Hermione scolded.

"Yea I know. Sorry Harry. So how did you explain all this to Dumbledore then?"

"I didn't…"

"Harry you know better than that! I thought you said you'd been to see Dumbledore last night?"

"I was Hermione. But eh…he kinda had to explain some stuff to me you know?"

"What?"

"Well, you know who I grew up with! Can you really imaging my relatives telling me about all that kinda stuff…I'd though Malfoy had wet himself! Dumbledore had to explain it to me!" I practically shouted.

"Ha! Dumbledore gave you 'The Talk! Ha!" Ron was lying on his bed clutching his sides.

"Shut it Ron!" I shout at his throwing a pillow for good measure.

"Sorry Harry but it is kinda funny…" Sais Hermione. I send a glare her way.

"Are you quiet finished?" I ask Ron.

"Yea yea. Sorry but you have to admit it is funny. I got the Talk when I was ten!" My eyes popped at that.

"Yea, sorry Harry I got mine when I was nine." Hermione said. I groan and my head finds its way to my hands once again.

"Don't worry about it Harry. It's over now." Hermione said sensibly.

"I know I know, but it gets worse!" I tell them.

"How can it get any worse?" Asks Ron.

"Snape." I say. Ron pales, and Hermione giggles.

"Snape." Ron swallows quickly.

"Yea."

"You're saying Professor Snape gave you the talk!" Hermione asked.

"No…" I start.

"Well thank Merlin for that!" Ron interrupts.

"…Dumbledore kicked him out for that part, but he was there when I told them about my vision; and when I said Malfoy wet himself. Snape had a coughing fit. He's NEVER going to let me forget this!"

"Nooooo!" Ron cried.

"Oh stop being so overdramatic Ron. Look it's embarrassing certainly but Professor Snape won't say anything. He can't."

"Hermione what's stopping him?" I ask.

"Yea?" adds Ron.

"Simple Dumbledore won't let him." I paused at that. That could be true. I hope.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi Harry, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the next Hogsmead weekend with me?" A short brown haired girl fluttered her eyes at me and I wondered who she was.

"Eh…thanks but eh…I already said I'd go with a few friends." I backed away slowly and when I felt I had enough distance between us I ran. That had happened several time in the last week. It was really annoying. I had been a year since Dumbledore had 'The Talk' with me. Thankfully I haven't had any more pleasure visions but my imagination has filled in the gaps quiet spectacularly. You'd think then why am I running away from every girl that asks me out. Simple, my dreams are not including females. I wish I was still getting the pleasure visions. I had an excuse then for seeing men in raptures of pleasure. Uncle Vernon had always made it quite clear on what the world though of 'pansies'. Great. Something else that makes me different.

A year ago when Ron realised Harry never new anything about females he made sure to include him in the talks the other boys of his dorm would discuss. He learned a lot. But not once did any of them ever mention another boy. Harry had experimented with girls but he never liked it. Not really. Usually to respond to them he start fantasizing about a male body and all that came with it. No one knew his secret. However right now he was on his way to see Dumbledore. He was so embarrassed to think he was doing this, but he needed to find out if he was normal. It was eating away at him. He was losing sleep over it. Some of his nightmares not featured his friends beating him and shouting at him about how much of a disgusting freak he was with his sick needs. He needed help. After all Dumbledore did tell him he could come to talk to him when ever he wanted if he needed to. Right now he needed to.

"Fainting Fancies, Pumpkin Pasties, Bertie Bots Every Flavoured Beans…" The stone guardian moved and Harry slowly walked to the steps. He was very nervous about this. He was starting to regret this. He knocked on the door.

"Come In!" called Dumbledore. I opened the door and saw Dumbledore looking at me from behind his desk.

"Harry! What can I do for you?" He asks. I shuffle forwards trying to keep the terror form my face and my breathing even.

"What's wrong my boy?" So much for that.

"*cough* eh…nothing sir. I was just wondering if, that is if you have time, if I could talk to you about something?" I was fidgeting on the spot. So much for Gryffindor bravery.

"Of course Harry. I have told you before you can come talk to me at any time." Said Dumbledore.

"Sit down my boy. How about some tea." It was a statement and not a question as Dumbledore conjured up the blue tea set he remembered from before.

"Now what seems to be the problem?" I gulped down some hot tea as I tired to gather my thoughts. How was I going to start this? Now that I was here my idea seemed infinitely stupid. What was I thinking!

"Eh…well…" I just didn't know how to start.

"The beginning my boy is usually the best place to start from." Dumbledore's all-knowing voice penetrated my thoughts. I sigh.

"Well I was just wondering about something. That is if it's…normal…I mean I know most people look down on it or don't talk about it at all but…I don't know. It's torturing me sir. I'm having nightmares about it and I just…I don't know what to do!" I said in one breath.

"Well, that is a problem." Dumbledore said rubbing his beard.

"Can you tell me what it is you want to know is normal?" I look to the right.

"I don't want your opinion of me to change…" I say. I can't believe how pathetic I sound.

"Oh Harry. That won't happen. I promise. Please tell me I hate to see you so upset." Surprisingly I believe him.

"Well…I want to know if it's…normal to…like…to like other *cough*…other men?" I finish the end of my sentence quickly so that Dumbledore has to think about what I said for a second.

"…Well of course it's normal." Sais Dumbledore. I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yes. In our world same sex relationships are quiet popular. It is only the pure blood family's who are really against it. Even that is only because they all want an heir. No, no my boy you don't need to be worried about this."

"That's good I was so worried. No one I know ever talks about it."

"Ah, well you see that's for a very good reason…" I wait expectantly.

",,,they're embarrassed. Also you know how children are. They don't really like anything too different. Now don't be disheartened. What I mean is that you just need to be careful who you tell. Your friends will stand beside you no matter what." I nod hoping that includes Ron.

"Are you okay now?" Dumbledore asks me.

"Yea, thanks sir. I was really worried for a while."

"Harry don't let things fester. I'm hear to listen, even if you think it's stupid. Now tell me, is there anyone in particular you have your eye on?" Dumbledore asks. I blush and cough again.

"Well…there is one. But he's straight…definitely." I say.

"Are you sure? Has he said he has no interest in other young men?"

"Well no. But, he always tells me how much he fancies the girl and he practically drools over her! The worst thing is I think the girl he fancies likes him too!" My voice has gotten a little squeaker and I realise how surreal this whole situation is.

"That is indeed complicated. Well I suggest if he really is your friend do your best by him. It could just be a crush. Talk to him though. He may surprise you." Dumbledore says.

"Sir I can't do that! It's Ron! He's practically in love with Hermione. He'd never look twice at me."

"Well then I guess all you can do is support him and hope that you find someone else worthy of your affections soon."

"Alright sir. Thank-you for listening to me…" I say.

"Don't mention it Harry. Now go on. I'll talk to you soon."

"Alright sir. Thanks again." I walk out and go back to my dorm in Gryffindor tower. Lying on my bed I sigh to myself. The talk with Dumbledore really had helped but now all I could think about was the possibility Ron and I could be together. Before those thoughts had been kept at bay by the threat it would be too dangerous for us. Not mention that Ron would never accept it. But now those threats were gone. I mean sure Ron's family are pure bloods but he has five other brothers to produce heirs not to mention Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were always quiet radical in there approach to traditions. Hopefully they'll be alright with this.

"Heay Harry what's up?" Ron walked into the dorm and sat on his bed. I glanced in his direction then continued looking up at the ceiling.

"Ron, what would you say if I told you I was…gay?" I pause waiting for his reaction. I hear him stand up and I think this is it. He's going to walk out of my life forever. When I feel my bed dip on the left side I left my head in surprise to see Ron sitting there.

"I'd say why didn't you tell me before. Do you think you're gay Harry?" Looking at him I nod my head slowly.

"How long have you known?" He asks me.

"…About a year…" I say.

"Oh. Well it's not a big deal you know just be careful who you tell." Ron shrugged.

"So you don't mind. You don't care you're sharing a room with a flaming pansy?" I say using Uncle Vernon's words.

"Well I mind you using terms like that, but otherwise no. Why should I?" Ron says.

I sit forward and bring my knees into my chest, wrapping my arms around them.

"This really bothers you doesn't it!" Ron says surprised. I nod.

"I was raised to believe that this type of this was disgusting. That anyone like that was sick and wrong. Scum. It's hard to stop thinking that way, even if it's about myself."

"Look Harry I can't control what you think, but I can promise you that it's not those things your Uncle told you. That's just crap. Okay?" Ron's looking at me intensely now.

"Okay." I say.

"Right well I've got to go. Hermione said she'd help me study for our Transfiguration test Wednesday, you wanna come with?" Ron looked so happy I just couldn't intrude on that.

"No it's okay. You go on. I'll stay here. I need to think about some stuff." I tell him.

"Alright. I see you later Harry." Ron left and I was alone again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Harry's POV: **

"Harry, you awake?" Ron whispered through my closed curtains. It's night time now and Ron just got back to the dorm from his study session with Hermione.

"Yea. What is it?" I hear rustling and the next thing I know Ron is in my bed, above the covers.

"Can we talk?" I try not to roll my eyes as I think he wants to talk about his study session with Hermione.

"Sure. What is it?" I sit up and face Ron. He's sitting Indian style on my bed.

"Right well, I was talking to Hermione today…" I roll my eyes. "…and she says I should be honest with you." I look at Ron through half-closed eye lids.

"What do you mean be honest with me?" Was Ron going to tell me he and Hermione had been dating in secret all this time? Ron takes a deep breath.

"I'm gay too." He says. I freeze. Was he taking the micky out of me? I'm out and out glaring now.

"Really I am. Harry, I told Hermione a while back and she would stop trying to set me up with people until I told her who I fancied. Then she came up with this whole jealously plan, that was supposed to get him to make the first move. Only thing is, I don't think he noticed…" Ron trailed off.

"You don't fancy Hermione?" I ask surprised.

"No of course not! She's like a sister to me. We have been acting like that so the guy I like might notice me more."

"Who is it?" I ask heart dropping.

"Who's what?" Ron asks.

"The guy you like, who is it?" I'm losing my patients now.

"It's not obvious?" He looks at me like I'm crazy.

"No it's not obvious, so if you could just tell me or get…" I'm interrupted by Ron's lips on my own. When Ron backs away from me hands clutching my face I'm shocked.

"Me! You fancy me!" I say.

"Yea. Hermione says you fancy me. That's why she encouraged me to tell you."

"Hermione knows?!" I'm getting dizzy.

"Yea. But you know what Hermione's like. She knows everything." I nod. That's true. Finally my brain kicks into gear and I realise Ron is sitting on my bed, the curtains are closed and he's just admitted to liking me. I lean forward and kiss him. This time I push my tongue into his mouth and our tongues battle for dominance. When we stop for breath Ron gets under my bed covers and kisses me again. Our hands start to roam and we make my fantasies a reality.

"Night Harry." Ron says.

"Night Ron." I say snuggling into Ron happier than I have been in a long time. I'm going to have to thank Hermione tomorrow. I fall asleep with a smile on my face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well that's it. The end of the story. Let me know what you think. Martha.**

***Veni, Vidi, Vici is Latin for I came, I saw, I concurred. Thought it was appropriate for Gryffindor. **


End file.
